coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7525 (31st January 2011)
Plot Fiz is at her wits' end as mounting bills mean money worries are escalating. Peter admits to Dr Carter that he's feeling frustrated with his condition. He's upset to realise there's a chance he may not make a full recovery. Chesney asks Kevin to look at John's car, which isn't starting. When Kevin and Sally are unhelpful, Chesney announces that Hope has a hole in her heart. Tyrone agrees to check the car. Sally's shame-faced. Anna and Eddie meet Faye again and get on well. They reveal to Hilary that Gary is no longer in the army as he assaulted a policeman. Hilary tells them they will have to be reassessed for adoption. Anna and Eddie are dismayed. Julie organises a whip-round for Fiz at the factory. Kevin informs Sally that the potential buyer from last week is coming round for another viewing. Gary convinces himself that Owen is mocking him in the Rovers. Anna catches them squaring up and intervenes, dragging Gary away. Chesney and Fiz are distressed to learn from Tyrone that the car is a write-off. Fiz is touched when Sally delivers £100 from the factory girls and apologises. Claudia tells Audrey and Sunita that she's been dating Marc but has failed to get him into bed. She cannot understand what's going wrong. Gary rows with Anna and Eddie, accusing them of blaming him for upsetting their adoption plans. Carla catches Peter returning from the shops with bags full of booze. She tries to help him but he rejects the offer, ordering her not to tell a soul or she'll regret it. Fiz is horrified when a man calls at the house looking for Colin Fishwick regarding his mother Joy's death. Fiz is forced to play along and pretend she's Colin's wife. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Hilary - Caroline Pegg *Legal Investigator - David Lonsdale Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed street near Freshco *Foster parents' house - Living room, kitchen and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz struggles to cope as her financial pressures mount and a man turns up on the doorstep to talk about Joy Fishwick's death; and a dejected Peter receives bad news from Dr Carter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,320,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes